


Self-Indulgence

by philatos



Series: (Actual) Yuri on Ice!!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Smut, Yuuri's hella thirsty lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Viktoria Nikiforova was stunning enough in real life. Long slender limbs, sterling hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a river of silver, a smile that would bring Yuuri to her knees if it was ever sent in her direction and the bluest, most expressive eyes she had ever had the privilege to look at.In her fantasies however, she looked (in Yuuri’s opinion) even more beautiful, hair tousled, eyes flashing with desire as she hovered over her, a finger gently tracing over her lips like she was something precious.





	Self-Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this came into being cos of two things:
> 
> 1) I love procrastinating on my other fics  
> 2) I'm both hella gay and hella thirsty for Fem!Victor
> 
> Hope you enjoy the results of me having absolutely zero (0) self control :D

Lying back in bed, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a shiver of excitement with what she was about to do. For the first time in what felt like forever, she had the evening to herself, with no pesky assignments or late night practice to disturb her. As an added bonus, her flatmate Phichit was out for the night, leaving her completely by herself in their tiny apartment. As she settled into bed, she got comfortable, letting her mind drift. As always, it drifted quickly to one very familiar fantasy, featuring a certain skater Yuuri was sure she was in love with since she first saw her on the ice.

Viktoria Nikiforova was stunning enough in real life. Long slender limbs, sterling hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a river of silver, a smile that would bring Yuuri to her knees if it was ever sent in her direction and the bluest, most expressive eyes she had ever had the privilege to look at. In her fantasies however, she looked (in Yuuri’s opinion) even more beautiful, hair tousled, eyes flashing with desire as she hovered over her, a finger gently tracing over her lips like she was something precious.

Yuuri gasped softly, eyes fluttering shut as her fantasy began. Her fingertips danced down her exposed neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Viktoria would touch her like this, she thought, each caress both exploratory and full of a simmering hunger that remained leashed just under the surface. Maybe her hands would slide down into the dip of her collarbones, across her jawline, down her shoulders, everywhere she could reach before coming to a stop at the hem of her T-shirt.

“Can I?” asked the Viktoria present in her imagination, flashing her a wicked grin as her fingers toyed with the hem.

Yuuri pulled her shirt off, sighing in relief as her heated skin was exposed to the cool night air. Her nipples were already stiff from her earlier teasing and her body was flush with desire. She could feel wetness beginning to form between her thighs already, and she’d barely even started yet. Not that this was a surprise to her. Just the thought of Viktoria touching her like this was enough to send her body into a frenzy, as she’d discovered many a time while alone in her bed, hand working between her legs as thoughts of the silver haired goddess flooded her consciousness.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Yuuri’s fingers rubbed over a peaked nipple, sending sparks of pleasure flying across her chest, into her core. Small gasps escaped her slightly parted lips as she cupped her breast and began kneading it while flicking at the sensitive bud. Shutting her eyes, she imagined Viktoria’s hands instead of her own, squeezing at the soft flesh as she played with her body like it was a toy that belonged to her. Maybe she’d kiss her senseless while her hands began taking her apart, her mouth eagerly swallowing all the broken moans she’d elicit from her. Yuuri would never admit it, but she had spent an embarrassing amount of time imagining what kissing Viktoria would feel like, sometimes practicing with her pillow, eyes shut tight, hoping that if she imagined hard enough, it would maybe almost feel like it was Viktoria’s lips pressed up against her own.

(It never did though)

Would she be gentle, her soft lips pliant against Yuuri’s, allowing her to take charge, to guide the kiss as she saw fit? Or would she be rough, pressing her lips against Yuuri’s with purpose, teeth nipping at her bottom lip, demanding entry that Yuuri was only too eager to give? Either option sounded equally desirable, so long as it was Viktoria.

Anything sounded good if it was Viktoria.

Awash with desire and frustrated with her own teasing, Yuuri’s hands travelled south, not stopping until they reached the waistband of her boy shorts. Quickly pulling the soft cotton off her legs, she lay back, body now completely bare.

She recalled the first time she’d done this, feeling oddly nostalgic for some reason. It had been what, 5 years ago maybe? While it seemed like all her peers, both on the rink and off it, turned into awkward hormonal messes the minute they hit puberty, Yuuri herself could never quite relate, feigning interest as her friends gushed over whichever male celebrity they had their eye on that week. It wasn’t long however, before she discovered that she did in fact have these feelings, only for someone quite different. She still remembered waking up drenched in sweat, wide eyed, chest heaving as snippets of her heated dream flashed before her eyes, finally realizing that her _admiration_ for the other skater went much further than she initially thought.

Pulling her thoughts back to the present, she sighed breathily as she slid a finger up between her folds, already damp with desire. Spreading her thighs slightly for better access, she leaned back, eyes shut as she imagined Viktoria hovering over her, her long hair tickling her breasts as she slid a single digit into her soaked entrance. Yuuri mirrored the action, panting softly at the feeling of being filled. Curling her finger, she moved it so it hit her spots directly, sending sparks of pleasure skittering across her abdomen, adding to the growing heat deep in her core.

“Viktoria,” she gasped, the other woman’s name escaping her lips like it was second nature. Now that she was alone, she could be as loud as she wanted, a luxury that she could rarely afford nowadays with her rooms paper thin walls. And as close as Phichit and her were, she doubted that the other girl would appreciate hearing her moan Viktoria’s name unabashedly at random hours of the night.

Sliding her finger upwards, she began rubbing at her neglected clit, eyes flying open at the intensity of the pleasure that coursed through her. She was already so wet, just from a little teasing, making the slide of her fingers easy. She whimpered, head canted back as she touched herself, working herself up higher and higher, only to pull away at random intervals, not wanting to fall over the edge too quickly. Edging, while intensely frustrating, was one of her favourite things to do, made ever more delicious by the thought of Viktoria, perhaps whispering heated praises into her ear as she watched her take her pleasure.

“That’s it Yuuri darling,” Viktoria would murmur endearingly while brushing her hair from her eyes. “You’re so good for me, so beautiful. I could watch you forever.”

Yuuri whined, hips rocking back against her hand, the bed shifting slightly at the force of her movements. Her clit pulsed, each brush of her fingers against it pushing her ever closer to her rapidly approaching climax. Not wanting to be done that fast, she withdrew her hand, slipping downwards to press two fingers inside her dripping entrance. Penetration was always more of an afterthought for her as she vastly preferred clitoral stimulation, but it could be enjoyable in its own way. Placing her feet firmly on the bed, knees bent, she rocked her hips, fucking herself against her fingers. Would Viktoria fuck her like this? Would she pin her down by the hips, one hand holding her firm, while the other mercilessly fingered her, bringing her closer and closer to her climax? Maybe she’d stop just before Yuuri could coast over the edge, making her scream in frustration, before dipping down to encase her hot throbbing clit with her lips.

“Fuck!” cried out Yuuri, her fantasy overwhelming her. “Viktoria, Viktoria, _oh god_.”

Bringing her fingers back up again, she rubbed her clit furiously, Viktoria’s name dripping from her lips with all the reverence of a prayer. She imagined blue eyes darkened by lust, gazing up at her from between her thighs, ated on her and her alone. She’d press the softest kisses all over her mound, taking her own sweet time before finally slipping her tongue between her folds, writing love letters on the sensitive flesh with her tongue.

 The thought of Viktoria’s mouth on her, coupled with the precise movements of her own fingers was too much to bear. Yuuri’s thighs began to shake uncontrollably, her orgasm barrelling towards her at a breakneck speed.

“Come for me,” Viktoria would whisper against her thigh as her deft hands dragged Yuuri over the edge. “Let me see you, my love.”

She gasped, back arching, Viktoria’s name leaving her lips in the form of a scream as her climax overtook her, her entire body feeling like a giant exposed nerve. Flames coursed through her being as she rode out her high, Viktoria’s ice blue eyes, pupils now blown with lust the only thing on her mind.

She panted heavily as she came down, chest heaving with exertion as she blinked away the stars clustered at the corners of her vision. Her limbs felt heavy and she wanted nothing more right now than to snuggle against Viktoria’s strong arms, falling asleep slowly as the other woman whispered quiet praises and declarations of love into her ear.

But as it always did, her fantasy slowly slipped from her mind, leaving her alone in her small bed that suddenly felt way too big for her alone. She sighed, eyes shut as she unsuccessfully tried to will away the wave of loneliness that washed over her. What she would give to have the other woman next to her right now, even if just for one night. She shook herself, trying to clear those thoughts from her head. It wasn’t like she’d ever experience that in her lifetime anyway, so there was no point in longing for something she couldn’t have, right?

 

 

_Fortunately, she couldn't have been more wrong._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
